onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Roger Pirates
|bounty = At least 5,564,800,000 5,564,800,000 Silvers Rayleigh - Unknown Crocus - Unknown Kozuki Oden - Unknown}} |captain = Gol D. Roger (deceased) }} The Roger Pirates were the pirate crew of the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, and were the only known crew to ever reach Laugh Tale, the end of the New World in the Grand Line. They encountered Vice Admiral Garp on several occasions and were strong rivals to the Whitebeard Pirates. This was the crew that traveled around the Grand Line together and the things they did were part of legends. They made it as far as Skypiea and the end of the Grand Line, Laugh Tale, on their ship the Oro Jackson. Roger was one of the most famous figures of his day, while the name of their first mate, Silvers Rayleigh, is widely known and famed as well. The first introduction to their crew comes from Buggy, who recalls his days with Shanks as apprentices in their crew. Their captain, Roger, is the first character introduced in the series. Jolly Roger The Roger Pirates' Jolly Roger is a skull with a mustache that resembles Gol D. Roger's mustache. Crew Members Crew Strength The crew has been referred to as the strongest crew ever to sail the Grand Line and the New World. The few members that have been seen are amongst the most powerful and most influential pirates in the current storyline. Gol D. Roger, the captain of the crew, was able to fight equally with many strong pirates and marines during his era. Despite his disease, he was able to fight Kozuki Oden, who was a strong samurai from Wano, and blow him away with one swing from his sword. Later, he displayed powerful Haki and clashed with Whitebeard. Silvers Rayleigh is famous for being the first mate of the crew. Many new pirates including Nico Robin, Usopp, Nami, and Sanji are able to recognize his name alone. Furthermore, he is considered a legend alongside Whitebeard by Monkey D. Garp, who is a legendary marine himself. Even years after the crew was disbanded, his wife Shakuyaku said Rayleigh himself is 100 times stronger than the eleven super rookies. Her statement was proved right when Rayleigh was able to fight Admiral Kizaru to a stalemate, despite his elderly age. Scopper Gaban is said to be one of the best men alongside Rayleigh by Roger himself. Shanks, over the decades, has established a reputation and obtained power, becoming one of the four powerful pirates known as the Yonko. Both he and Rayleigh display powerful Haki abilities. Crocus was recruited as a doctor into the crew to keep Roger alive on their final journey. However, Crocus did display some physical strength as an old man, stopping bazooka blasts with his own body. Buggy gained a notorious reputation in the East Blue as captain of Buggy Pirates. However, he is not as formidable as some of the pirates from the Grand Line, indicating that there was a strength divide even in the Roger Pirates. Buggy became one of the Shichibukai sometimes after Battle of Marineford. Despite lacking physical strength, he is shown to be able influence some strong pirates from Impel Down. Kozuki Oden, a member of the Kozuki Family, one of Wano's most powerful samurais, one of Whitebeard’s former division commanders who later became a member of the crew, and like his captain, he was one of the few people known to possessed the ability to read Poneglyphs. . As a result, the crew has not one but two people potentially capable of locating and reviving the Ancient Weapons. The crew also had two powerful mink rulers, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi as their crew members, both have been shown to fight on par with Jack of the Beasts Pirates, who holds a 1,000,000,000 bounty. Ship Stolen Boat At the start of their journey, Roger and Rayleigh used a boat that Rayleigh stole as his house had burned down. Roger described the ship as small but able to endure storms if handled correctly. Unnamed Ship When Buggy became a Devil Fruit user sometime prior to the Battle of Edd War, the crew used this ship for a period of time. Oro Jackson The Roger Pirates's ship, the Oro Jackson, was constructed by the most skilled shipwright of the era, Tom. It was built from wood taken from the Treasure Tree Adam, which is valued at about 200,000,000. When fighting Shiki, the ship had a large cannon in the front surrounded by a pair of mermaids. This cannon was powerful enough to destroy an entire ship. The construction of this ship led Tom to become a criminal, since the ship was affiliated with the Pirate King. History The Roger Pirates were formed over 50 years ago when a young Gol D. Roger asked Silvers Rayleigh to join him. The Roger Pirates began sailing the Grand Line, and 39 years before the present day they reached Lodestar Island, the last island that the Log Pose pointed to. However, Roger knew that there was an island beyond it, having stolen the message of Charlotte Linlin's Road Poneglyph. A year later, Roger would team up with the Marine Monkey D. Garp to defeat the notorious pirate Rocks D. Xebec and his crew, the Rocks Pirates. Ten years later, Roger discovered that he had an incurable and fatal disease, and decided to lead his crew on a final voyage across the Grand Line. He recruited Crocus from Reverse Mountain to keep him alive as long as possible. A year later, the Roger Pirates fought the Golden Lion Pirates in the Battle of Edd War; the battle was declared a draw with the Golden Lion Pirates taking significant damage. One year after that on an island in Paradise, the Roger Pirates crossed paths with the Whitebeard Pirates and battled them for four days. After the battle, Roger asked Whitebeard to allow Kozuki Oden to join his crew, as Oden was a member of the Kozuki Family who could read the Poneglyphs and so could help them get to the final island. Whitebeard reluctantly agreed as Oden himself had wished to join Roger, and Oden and his family joined the Roger Pirates as well as Oden's retainers Inuarashi and Nekomamushi, who came on as stowaways. After adventuring in Skypiea, the Roger Pirates headed to Fish-Man Island, where they found the second Road Poneglyph. Roger, Inuarashi, and Nekomamushi revealed that the final two Road Poneglyphs were in their home countries of Wano and Zou, and the Roger Pirates successfully found them there. Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, and Oden's family were left behind on Wano due to Oden's wife Kozuki Toki falling ill, but Oden continued sailing with the crew. The Roger Pirates charted the location of the final island using the Road Poneglyphs and made landfall there, with Shanks and Buggy staying behind on another island due to the latter falling ill. On the final island, they found a treasure left behind 800 years ago by Joy Boy and learned the truth behind the Void Century, Ancient Weapons, and the meaning of the D. Roger decided to name the final island Laugh Tale. After returning from Laugh Tale, Roger disbanded the crew and set off on his own. The crew then took Oden back to Wano, where he intended to open the country's borders to start the new era that Joy Boy wanted, and eventually the rest of the crew went their separate ways. Aftermath Roger turned himself in to the Marines, and they executed him in his birthplace of Loguetown 24 years ago. Roger's former apprentices Shanks and Buggy were present at his execution, and afterwards they split up to form their own crews, the Red Hair Pirates and Buggy Pirates. 18 years later, Shanks would become recognized as one of the Yonko. Buggy and his crew were active in the East Blue until two years before the present, when they entered the Grand Line and Buggy became a member of the Shichibukai due in large part to his history with Roger. Rayleigh retired from piracy and currently works as a ship coater on the Sabaody Archipelago, though goes on frequent excursions. Crocus returned to Reverse Mountain to take care of Laboon. Oden was killed in Wano five years after the crew's disbandment, as his quest to open Wano's borders was met with opposition from Wano's shogun Kurozumi Orochi and the Yonko Kaido. The whereabouts and statuses of the other Roger Pirates are unknown. The bounties for the crew are still active, with the World Government being unwilling to lift them before the members die. Trivia *Even though the crew disbanded, the Marines would never allow the crew to be forgotten. If a crew member is encountered, the Marines cannot simply let them go. Similarly, Portgas D. Ace, for simply being the son of Roger, is not spared from this prejudiced hunt. *The first time the Jolly Roger is introduced is in Chapter 19 which shows it different than the one that it is today. In that chapter it is just a simple skull with crossbones. *The Roger Pirates had at least four Haoshoku Haki users, the most of any pirate crew to date. **Douglas Bullet who is a non canon member of the crew also possesses this ability. *During the crew's time in Water 7, Oden met a young Franky whom Oden offered a chance to join his crew, though Franky refused due to having been abandoned by his pirate parents. This makes Franky the only known member of the Straw Hat Pirates to have been offered a chance to join the Roger Pirates. References Site Navigation ru:Пираты Роджера ca:Pirates d'en Roger de:Roger-Piratenbande it:Pirati di Roger id:Bajak Laut Roger zh:羅傑海賊團 fr:L'Équipage des Pirates Roger pl:Załoga Rogera Category:Flashback Introduction Groups Category:Former Pirate Crews